


Caged

by ShadowTouch



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, First Meeting, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowTouch/pseuds/ShadowTouch
Summary: Duo had been locked up and forgotten. But buried things rarely remain there. When duo gets a visitor looking for his help he may also get new friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters they belong to their respective creators/companies.  
> Non-beta.

Plunk…Plunk… Plunk…

You’d think it drive him crazy. That repetitive sound constantly stabbing the silence this personal hell. But when that sound is the only thing keeping you alive you tend not to be picky. This cage had really been made just for him. Once they realize just the surface of what he could do they locked him away deep under their facility.  
He should have turned the offer away the second you heard it but he had been a lost child who just saw the last place they felt safe go up in flames, so he could be forgiven for his lax of judgment.  
Thirteen years that’s how long he’d been locked up that last ‘doctor’ to visit had been at least a year ago. He hadn’t made it back to the door they threw a rope in and dragged his corpse out while opening the water pipes to distract him.  
This hell cell had been designed to keep him in however if they ever realized just how easily he could escape they would never send another person down here.  
Suspended in a 9x9x9 bared cell with only some fabric that was his jumpsuit re-purposed into a hammock, leaving him in shorts and a tank top. There was no floor, just a pit below him bathed in darkness, but he knew the bottom was slanted and flooded with water once a day to clean it. The walls were at least thirty feet away each side with chains connecting each corner to the walls. The ceiling was thirty feet up with pipes crossing one dripping the water which kept him alive. There was a metal cat walk extending from one wall out ten feet shy of the cage. The only light was from the bulb in-beaded in the ceiling.

How he remained alive was a mystery to the science, with no outside help or food it should have been impossible. But what they did to him should have been impossible.  
There had been others when they started but none lasted long, the scientists pushed to fast or neglected to attempt to reverse the process when the experiment started to kill them instead watching as they died. He was one of the last to be treated they had somehow gotten the mix of drugs and electric stimulation right however the storm that overloaded the computers is what set him apart.  
He could hear them he could always hear them, see them, feel them. They danced around his cage, slip between the bars to brush his hair, curling through the air. They kept him sane, their company the only constant he could rely on.  
If he ever got a chance he would make them pay, the ones who made him and killed the others. He would watch the world be engulfed in shadows and he would laugh as those that abandon him perished. 

Hisss. Clunk. Rrrreeeekkk. Thum.  
Light cut down the metal isle and his hammock. Swiping his leg over to sit on it like a swing along him to stare into the blinding light. What were they doing? Did they honestly think that after the last one he would hesitate to remove any other nuisances the sent his way. Finally a figure appeared in the door way.  
“Do you want to get out?” a male voice asked.  
“What do ya think.” He snarked back  
“I can do that for you”  
“Really” He slipped of the hammock and walked across towards the bar “Why should I believe you”  
“I don’t want much” the male moved down the cat walk till he reached the edge “just let me watch as you tear their ivory world apart and I’ll bring the popcorn.”  
“Why?”  
“What they did to you they did to my friend, he didn’t survive, he died slowly while they lied to family he managed to tell me the truth but who would believe a child.”  
“So why me?”  
“I’ve been hacking their system for years learning all about what they did and found out their was one thing they feared. You.”  
“So I get revenge on the people that stole my life and you on those who killed your friend.”  
“You in?”  
“Open this cage and you got yourself a deal.” He said with a smirk.  
The man reached into his pocket producing a key which he tossed across the chasm. His hand shot out a snatched the key. He smashed it into the lock throwing open the door. He backed up and climbed up the bars to untie his hammock. Slipping the legs of his jump suit on and tying the sleeves around his waist. Backing up he bolted across the cell and jumped the shadowy wisps which had merely been circling the room before gathered sharply lifting him up to the end of the catwalk.  
The wisps surged around him disappearing under his clothing and joining his own shadow. He understood, it was horribly dull in the cage and he wouldn’t want to make they stay especially if they wanted to help his raise some hell.  
“So lead the way.” He stated.  
Raising an eye brow, the male, which he could now tell was about his age, turned towards the door.  
Following the man he asked “What your name?”  
“My name…” the man asked.  
“Well if I’m gonna keep you around I should know what to call you.” He teased with a smile.  
“Heero”  
“Well you probably already know my name if you read their files.”  
“No, they didn’t list your name only a number. Subject 002.”  
“Hm, Rude. I’m Duo.”  
“Duo? It suites you.”  
They heard the steady thump of boot coming from the stair case signaling the scientists realizing something was amiss. Heero reached back pulling a gun wile a toothed smile stretched across Duo’s face.  
Ding. The elevator had landed.  
Click. Heero flipped his safety off.  
Duo’s shadows seeped out around him trembling for blood after the taste they got from the last scientist.  
“Let’s play.”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive advice or criticism is welcomed. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.


End file.
